Sun Strike
225px |cost = 4 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Trick |ability = All Plants get Strikethrough this turn. Conjure a Trick. |flavor text = Each Plant is grown with the power of solar radiation. Sometimes you just have to let it out.}} Sun Strike is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability gives all plants on the field the Strikethrough trait on the turn it is played and Conjures a trick card. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Trick *'Abilities:' All Plants get Strikethrough '''this turn. '''Conjure a Trick. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Each Plant is grown with the power of solar radiation. Sometimes you just have to let it out. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Sun Strike can be an incredibly strong and useful trick if you have sufficient setup. Although only for this turn, the Strikethrough trait is a powerful trait, as it lets your plants hit your opponent even if they are hiding behind their zombies, making Sun Strike a good finishing trick too. While there are powerful plants in the Solar class like Three-Headed Chomper, , and Pepper M.D., there is only so much the Solar class alone can do. Fortunately, all Solar heroes' secondary classes can make Sun Strike's ability more powerful: *Chompzilla has the ability to boost her plants, give them the Double Strike trait, and make them do bonus attacks, massively increasing the damage done to her opponent. The class also has a few cards with abilities that activate upon doing damage, such as Moonbean or Captain Cucumber, which means their abilities can activate twice, as long as her opponent doesn't block (which, in that case, only once). *Wall-Knight's class doesn't excel much in strength (the only real hard-hitters there being Hibernating Beary, Tough Beets, Gravitree, and Tricarrotops), but Sun Strike definitely shines in a Pecanolith deck, considering how easily spammable nuts are and how much health they have. He can also use them with Bullseye plants to make their Strikethrough attacks unblockable, but Bullseye plants in the Guardian class lack strength (the strongest being in an environment, with 4 strength), and Wall-Knight doesn't have any ways to boost their strength excluding Pumpkin Shell. *Solar Flare is like a mix of Chompzilla and Wall-Knight; she has mass strength-boosting tricks that can guarantee her glass cannons a hit, and she also has Bullseye cards too. In terms of sheer damage, she is able to excel Chompzilla. However, most of her plants won't be able to survive after the turn Sun Strike is played, and the only viable Bullseye plant for her to use is , as Astro-Shroom is too weak. Her Anti-Hero plants won't particularly find this useful either, as Anti-Hero only activates when the lane is empty, which defeats the purpose of Strikethrough. Still, it is better than nothing. * is able to use it in Snowdrop Freeze decks and Go-Nuts decks, as well as on plants that attack on multiple lanes like , Tricorn, , and Shooting Starfruit, but since she lacks ways to boost the strength of said plants, she will have to get several of them on the field at once. She can also use Planet of the Grapes to guarantee lots of card draw on the turn she plays Sun Strike, especially if she uses it with the last examples. While its first ability is very powerful, its Conjuring ability shouldn't be underestimated either. While it is only one random trick, it could be something good like , or even something that can be played on the same turn, like Berry Angry. Chompzilla can make the most out of the Conjured trick, as Captain Cucumber makes it cheaper and it makes Re-Peat Moss do a bonus attack. This ability is also good with Dino-Roar cards too. However, Sun Strike is heavily dependent on the plants on the field. Therefore, if your opponent's deck is focused on control, you might want to play something that doesn't go to waste even if the affected plant is destroyed (or cannot attack). Against Sun Strike is a very dangerous trick, mainly because you can't block the plants by spamming zombies since they will hit you either way. This can spell doom for you if your health is low, if your opponent's plants hit very hard, or both. Therefore, the best way to counter this trick is to discourage your opponent from playing it from the start. The best way is to destroy as many plants as you can so that Sun Strike's efficiency drops. You have the Zombie Tricks phase of the turn before Sun Strike is played, and the Zombies Play and Zombie Tricks phase of the turn Sun Strike is played to destroy as many as you can before they start attacking. What cards you should play depends on what plants are on the field, and what cards you have access to. While Quickdraw Con Man and Fraidy Cat can punish your opponent from playing it, a mere 1 damage or +1 /+1 will most likely not deter your opponent from wrecking you, unless you have many on the field, or they are in a dire situation too. Defensive End is a better choice, as it makes Sun Strike (as well as the Conjured trick) cost more, buying you time to destroy their defenses. If you suspect that your opponent will play this card, you could play Planetary Gladiator to help reduce the amount of damage given to you. Combining him with Escape through Time or Zombie Coach will then make Sun Strike useless since neither you nor he will take damage, although your opponent will save it for later if Zombie Coach is played. If you want to protect all your zombies too, Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 can be played to intercept Sun Strike completely on top of the aforementioned combo. Gallery SunStrikeStat.jpg|Sun Strike's statistics SunStrikeCard.jpg|Sun Strike's card SunStrikeUnlocked.jpg|Sun Strike unlocked SunStrikeGrayedCard.jpg|Sun Strike's grayed out card RejuvenateCardImage.png|Sun Strike's card image SunStrikeInGame.jpg|Sun Strike being played Trivia *This card reuses textures from Rejuvenate. *While looking at its statistics, the player can hear the sound effect Laser Bean uses when attacking zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Triassic cards Category:Plant Tricks Category:Super-rare plants Category:Conjuring cards